In Over Our Heads
by bladesniper
Summary: After the Cell games, Mirai Trunks and Gohan befriend a boy named Sam, a boy who lost his father to Cell. They then decide to be freelance mercenaries helping out countries in need, until one day their mothers send them off to High School...
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1: Just the Beginning

There are 2 men perched up on a cliff overlooking a bay, they are covered in a grass green cloth and one of them is armed with a high caliber sniper rifle.

"Range to target…" says one of the men

"Copy, target is….6-5-5 meters. Adjust 3 clicks." The other individual responds. Upon saying this you can hear 3 clicks of the man adjusting his sniper scope.

"Target identified. Windage…" the guy with the sniper rifle requests.

The other man looks through his spotter and portable weather reader. "Windage is north by northeast 14 knots. Hang on I'm also spotting 4 armed tangos. 2 behind the crate to your 11 o'clock and 2 on the crane."

"I see them. Wait a second where is Mirai?" asks the shooter, then looking at his spotter who appears to be Gohan. As Gohan looks through his spotter he sees Mirai stabbing one of the 4 tangos and approaching the second. "Ah shit, he's gonna get detected. Take the shot, TAKE THE SHOT!" Gohan yells.

"Copy…" says the other man and with a squeeze of a trigger the target is shot through the upper chest and killed, "GO Gohan! I will support!"

With that Gohan turn super and fly's off to knock off the other 2 guards who are now shooting at Trunks. With a blink of an eye Mirai blasts their positions with a ki blast. As Gohan lands next to Mirai, he quickly glares at him "What the hell? You were supposed to make sure there weren't any guards!" Gohan yells

"Sam got the target didn't he?" Mirai asks in response. Gohan just looks at the dead man and nods in agreement. "Well then, mission accomplished." After saying that Sam flies on over to the 2 friends and looks at the man, pulls out a camera and takes a picture, then with the flip of a button he sends it.

"That should be enough evidence, let's go back home fellas." Sam says putting their weapons in a capsule and popping it into his hand. With that the 3 friends take off towards West City. After about 30 minutes of flying they finally arrive at the Capsule Corps. Headquarters.

"Man is it good to be home?" Mirai

"BOYS!" The 3 boys freeze in spot and slowly turn around, unbeknownst standing behind them are their mothers.

"H-hey mom" Gohan says, "What are you doing here?" Chi-chi just glares at him. The 2 other mothers glare at their sons the same way.

"We've decided that you 3 are going to school…." Bulma says. The boys looks at each other with the most confused faces and realize that this is just the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own DBZ. Just saying…..**

Chapter 2: Worst day of our lives

Sam and Mirai are sitting in class listening to the teacher talk, "He's late as usual…" Sam says looking at his watch. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

After introducing himself Gohan took the only seat left in class by Erasa and Videl. After the teacher starts his lesson, he looks at Sam and Mirai who both shrug and point to their watches. That's when Erasa turned to Gohan and asked if she knew about the Golden fighter, immediately Sam and Gohan knew why Gohan was late and groaned. "Say Gohan, do you want to hear what the Golden Fighter was wearing?" Videl asked and continued "He was said to be wearing red pants, a white shirt and a black vest with a school badge."

"Wow Gohan you and the Golden Fighter dress alike" Erasa says, Gohan then smiles nervously and laughs. He then looks up to the other 2 for support, but they just shake their head. Sam throws a piece of paper to Gohan who catches it and reads the message.

"Fuck off" Gohan mouths quietly, getting the 2 to chuckle. With that Sam throws in some ear buds and lays his head on the table while Mirai and Gohan take notes. "Mr. Koshai!" The teacher yells, causing Sam to lift his head up in a flash.

"Yes sir!" Sam replies rubbing his eyes and looking at the teacher as the class giggles. "Maybe you can tell us what move Mr. Satan used on Cell to destroy the monster?" The teacher asks.

Sam sighs and responds "No sir I cannot…" this in turn causes Videl to smirk a little, but he continues on "In turn because I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MR. SATAN!"

The whole class gasps and including Mirai and Gohan looks at him wide-eyed. Videl suddenly jumps up "WHAT WAS THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL PUNK? MY DAD'S THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM WE WOULD ALL BE DEAD!" She barks.

Sam looks dead at her and answers "Because that selfish son of a bitch got his fame off the blood of others, like my father…" The look in his eyes threw Videl back some. "My dad was one of many soldiers to die at the hands that monster, but no one thinks of them, except their families, NOW DO THEY!"

Mirai quickly grabs Sam and escorts him outside of the classroom while Gohan and the class go back to their normal day. After about 5-10 minutes the 2 walk back in the classroom. The teacher looks up and calls Sam down. "Sam, I read you transcript. You seem to very prolific in military history. May you explain the Battle of Maenchwin during the Great War 40 years ago?" Sam then looks at the board and just off of memory makes a detailed map of the frontline of the area.

"Well, by September of that year the North Rebellious Army or NRA and People's Government Army or PGA was stalemated in the area around the town of Maenchwin. So Brigadier General McCord created a plan. Now, contrary to popular belief, it wasn't just the famed 37 Infantry Division to take the town, it was actually the 1st Special Parachute Insertion Regiment or SPIR and the 37th I.D. that took the town. On the early morning of September 14th, the 1st SPIR parachuted into the fielded area 3 miles northeast and created a created a defensive gap 10 miles deep and 30 miles long covering the length of the town. At approximately 0450, the 37th started its assault, but in limited progress, in fact by the end of the day only the 143rd Infantry Regiment was able to take its initial objectives and enter the town. This created problem, because by the beginning of the 2nd day, the NRA was counterattacking both along the very thin gap the 143rd created, and along 3 of the 4 sides of the 1st SPIR. Heavy armor assaults were causing the 1st SPIR many casualties and had it not been for elements of the 2nd SPIR jumping in, the 1st SPIR would've been overrun." Sam explains following the map and remarking certain points. He turns around and sees the class confused and looking at him in disbelief. "Well" he continued and chuckled "General McCord realized that he could save the situation, he remembered he had an armored division, the 13 Armored Division, in reserve and deployed them to the now 5 mile gap the 143rd was struggling to hold. Now here is where he made an ingenious plan. He sent his 2 heavy tank regiments, which mainly consisted of m46 and m73 main battle tanks on a dual pincer assault to surround the armor of the NRA which was still beating the 1st SPIR bloody, while sending his 3rd more lightly armored m29 recon tanks up through to town. Needless to say the plan was successful and in turn allowed for the more famous Operation Conjugation in December." He finished and looked up; Gohan and Mirai were smiling while everyone was speechless, including the Principal who walked. 

"That was amazing young man." The Principal remarked. Sam nodded and walked up to his seat. Once there he fist pounded the other 2 in success.

The day went by fast and Gym was the last class of the day once the teams were selected Gohan went out to right field while Mirai went to shortstop, unfortunately Sam went to other team. With Gohan's remarkable double play it was their teams turn to bat and with it Gohan stepped to the plate.

"Gohan!" Sam yelled "I don't care if you get hit by the ball, you better get to base so I can tag you out!" Sure enough with Sharpner's pitch, Gohan got hit by the ball, and in the face of all places. He just walked over to 1st base where Sam was and started laughing. With Mirai up next to bat, it was apparent that the game would be over with a homerun. Sharpners first pitch was hit and flew out of the park. The 3 packed up their stuff, went to their lockers and started walking home.

"Well that was the worst day of my life. Hey you guys want to go to the range this weekend, I got some new ammo that my friend wants me to try out?" Sam asks, with that they sense someone was following, knowing it was Videl. The 3 split up and ran in different directions. Videl followed Gohan and didn't care about the others. Gohan wound up turning a corner and flying to the top of a building, losing her.

"Whats with this girl?" he thought to himself. He flew off and met up with the other guys. Once he caught up he notices Sam was looking at him and shaking his head while smirking. "What?" he asked

"Looks like you have a bit of an admirer." Sam said chuckling.

"Shut up!" Gohan yelled and tried to punch him only to miss. The trio flew to Capsule Corps where Gohan wanted to get a suit to cover his identity. As they waited Sam got up from the couch "Welp, I'm going home. I'm tired, plus I got adjust some of the tools. Bye Mrs. Brief, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Sam, come by anytime." Bulma says and waves. After a couple of more minutes, she finished designing Gohan's outfit. "Here you go kiddo try it on." She said handing him the watch.

Gohan wrapped the watch around his wrist and pressed the red button. Instantly his uniform was on. "Awesome! How does it look?" He asked. Mirai just stood there scratching his head, not wanting to reply he just shook his head in agreement. "Man I can only imagine how jealous Sam will be once he sees this" Gohan remarked.

"I'm pretty sure he will have plenty to say." Mirai responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3: What now?

"What's so funny?" Gohan asks while wearing his Saiyaman outfit. All the while Sam is laughing hysterically.

"Dude HAHAHA, it's so stupid." Sam replies. "Why didn't you just wear your black urban combat clothing and put a balaclava over your face. Called yourself the Merc or use your call sign. That's just…sad."

"I LIKE MY OUTFIT!" Gohan yelled in return. "But that idea does sound cool also. Hey, how about we all do that?" Sam and Mirai looked at each other and then at Gohan.

"FUCK NO!" Sam yells, "It's bad enough your girlfriend is following you, and I will not get dragged down with you." Mirai just snickers and looks at Gohan and nods his head. "Yeah I will help."

Gohan smiles and looks at Sam confused and asks "Girlfriend?"

Sam rubs his temples and replies "Videl…" upon hearing this Gohan jumps back "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure…" Sam replies, "Anyways let's talk about this later. We're going to be late for school." Sam takes off towards the school and is quickly followed by Gohan and Mirai. Once there the 3 land of the roof and run downstairs and just make in time for 1st block as they walk in Sam walks in the other direction.

"Hey guys I will see you next block I got military education now." He says waving walking down the hall. Gohan and Mirai do the same as they enter the classroom, but are abruptly stopped by Videl who is glaring at Gohan. In return Gohan leans back looking confused.

"H…Hey…Videl?" He greets worriedly, "What's up?" She's takes a step back and crosses her arms, and suddenly turns around and walks to her seat. "The fuck was that?" he asks Mirai. Mirai looks at him with a face just like Gohan's and shrugs. "Don't ask me."

The 2 friends walk up to their seats and sit down, with that the teacher begins his lesson on chemistry. After a couple of minutes there is a ringing coming from Videl's wrist watch.

"Hello?" She answers "Ok chief I'm right on it." With that she jumps up and leaves class without the teacher caring. A couple of minutes later Gohan raises his hands and asks if he could go to the bathroom. With a nod from the teacher, Gohan is out of his seat and out the door. Mirai just sits there and continues studying. Roughly an hour passes by and Videl arrives just as class was ending.

"So how did it go Videl?" Erasa asks. Videl looks at her and smiles.

"It went fine, but some asshole by the name of the Great Saiyaman appeared and butted in." She responds and asks, "Where is Gohan?" Mirai who was chuckling at the whole Great Saiyaman thing then gets concerned.

"_Shit he's gonna get found out!" _He thinks to himself. "He uhhhh…he had to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah but he was gone almost as long as you were Videl. I mean he left shortly after you did…"Erasa remark. Videl in return looks at Mirai suspiciously and demands he tell her what's up.

"Well, he didn't seem to be feeling good this morning. Maybe he's passed out in the bathroom. I will see if he's ok." Mirai says getting up and running out of the classroom. He runs up to the roof. "He come on, we got to get to class!" He says to Gohan grabbing him and dragging him down the stairs. "I will explain everything later, but for now. You were in the bathroom passed out sick and I just woke you up."

Gohan looks at him puzzled and replies "Uhmmm… yeah sure…okay?" Once they reached the classroom and took their seats Erasa asked if Gohan was okay. "Yeah I'm fine now." Gohan answered back with his usual fake laugh and smile. Suddenly there was a rush of ohhs and ahhs. Gohan and Mirai turned to see Sam, sharply dressed in military uniform step in.

"Wow he looks kinda cute." A girl sitting in front of Gohan remarked. "You should ask him out Rebecca." Erasa said. Sam walked up to his seat, sat down and brought out his books and as usual his iPod. He looked down to see Erasa, Sharpner, Gohan, Videl and the girl Rebecca looking up at him.

"What's up?" He asked only to get everyone to turn around except for Rebecca who just blushes as she turns around. He was amazed at the young women, the way her hair flowed, her glasses and her smile. Sam just looked down and started to study. After math class, the entire class walked into the music room and with that Sam got changed out of his uniform back into his normal clothes.

"Okay class continuing from your assignment yesterday, what is your favorite song and why?" The teacher asks. Videl is the first one to raise her hand, "Yes Ms. Satan." The teacher says pointing to Videl.

"My favorite song is 'Remember the name' by Fort Minor. And the reason is because it tells me to keep going, to be stronger." Videl answers with a confident smile on her face. The teacher then turns to Mirai, "So Mirai, what is your favorite song and why?" The teacher asks looking directly at the young man.

"My favorite song is…uhhhhmmm….oh I know, my favorite song is 'Burning Bright' by Shinedown. And reason is because to me it talks about the dark sides of people and no matter how much we try to hide it, it will always be there." Mirai responds, only to have the class look at him confused and worried. The teacher then turns to Erasa, "What about you Erasa?"

"My favorite song is 'It Ends Tonight' by All-American Rejects, and the reason is because everything has an ending, particularly the bad things in life." Erasa tells the class.

Next it was Gohan's turn, he looked down and confidently said "My favorite song is 'Just to be Different' by Joe Budden. The reason I like that song is because Joe Budden basically says it's okay to be a standout, to be away from the pack."

"Sure nerd-boy, whatever you say." Sharpner nonchalantly says. Videl, Erasa, Mirai, and the teacher look at him glaringly. With this the teacher catches Sam listening to his iPod moving his head back and forth in beat with a song.

"What about you Sam!" the teacher screams, grabbing his attention. With that Sam takes out his earbuds and looks at the teacher confused. "Actually, seeing as you like music so much, why don't you share with the entire class what you're listening to?" The teacher suggests. Sam nods his head and hooks up his iPod to the stereo. He presses the play button and starts playing "A Toast to the Future Kids" by Emarosa. Once the song is done, the teacher grabs the iPod and stashes it under her desk. "Well Sam you can grab this after class."

After music class, the entire classroom walked to the gym. Sam, Mirai, and Gohan are walking as their own separate group. Suddenly Sam gets a text message, he opens his phone and reads the message.

"I have an assignment for you…What does that mean?" Erasa asks as she peaks over his shoulder and reads the message. Gohan and Mirai jump back as Videl snatches Sam's phone from out of his hands. She reads the message and glares at the trio.

"Who's this from?" Videl asks glaring mainly at Gohan. Mirai in return snatches the phone from Videl.

"No one you know." He says frustrated. Suddenly Erasa snatches it out of his hands only to have Gohan grab it. Videl just turns to Gohan and puts her hands out.

"Give it here Gohan!" Videl demands. Gohan looks to Sam and Mirai and takes a step backwards.

"Ummmm…Why?" He asks innocently. Without hesitation Sam takes his phone back right out of Gohan's hands and puts it in his pocket.

"It's like Mirai just said, its from someone you don't know. So mind your own business." Sam says with a irritated face. Rebecca then comes in and looks at Sam with the same kind of face.

"There's something fishy going with you 3 and we will figure it out." Videl said. Mirai just chuckles.

"The only fishy thing here is you stalking your boyfriend after school." He states chuckling, this in turn causes Sam to laugh. Videl automatically turns red in embarrassment and bursts out!

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THAT IMPRESSION THAT I'M STALKING SOMEONE! SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP!" She screams and storms off.

"Well she's off our back for now." Mirai says looking at the other 2, "So what's the job?"…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I couldn't upload any chapters sooner, my computer broke. But now that I have a new one I will get back to the story.**

Chap. 4: Out to the Base

"Hey Mirai, you got those 30 mike-mikes ready?" Sam asks stuffing a capsule with ammunition. In response, Mirai turns around and shows him holding 4 rifle grenades. Sam just smiles and nods in agreement. Suddenly Gohan walks in messing with his rifle scope.

"Hey Sam, I think my scopes elevations nob is off a couple of inches." Gohan remarked while messing with the nob. Sam then reached over and handed Gohan his Ballistic Scope. "Here" Sam replied, "This'll do. And please don't break this one."

Once they were done packing their things Sam quickly turned them into capsules so that their mothers wouldn't come across it. Mirai then looked at his watch and gasped.

"SHIT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" He yelled, bewildering the other 2. In a frantic mess they grabbed their backpacks put the capsules in one of Mirai's drawers and rushed out the door. After about 30 minutes of flying at their top speed they made it in time. The 3 landed on the schools rooftop and tiredly walked down the steps and went to English.

"Where were you three?" The teacher asked, "You all are 24 minutes late."

"Well ma'am we got stopped by the cops because they mistook Sam for someone a criminal." Gohan blabbered out, surprising everyone in the class. Sam just glared at Gohan and jokingly said, "Is that supposed to racist? Just because I'm Hispanic does not mean I'm a steal things…unless I have to..."

With Sam's comment the entire class busted out laughing including a suspicious Videl and Rebecca. The teacher after being dumbfounded by Sam's remark told them to get to their seats. Reluctantly the 3 walked up and sat at their assigned spots. The teacher then continued on the lesson, discussing the book "1984" by George Orwell. Finally the teacher mentioned that the next day they would be going to the nearby Army base as a fieldtrip. This caught the attention of a lot of the class, especially Sam. The next block seemed go by pretty fast, and then came the groups least favorite class, Modern Music.

"God damn this class." Sam said, putting in his headphones. Mirai just looked at him in disbelief.

"That's the reason why. You always get caught with you headphones in." He commented, Sam just responded jokingly with his middle finger. As they stepped in the class Gohan caught Videl looking at him, which upon noticing this they both looked away. Sam who saw this just grinned and nudged Gohan on the arm. Suddenly Videl bolted out the class to help the police. This time Gohan decided to stay in class so as to lower his notoriety. Videl wound up arriving after a couple of minutes.

"So Sam what song do you think describes you?" Rebecca asked interestingly.

"Umm, well if there is one song that represents my life it's probably 'Ghetto' by Akon. "Sam replied

Suddenly the teacher interrupted, "And why is that Sam?" Sam just lowered his head and remained quiet for a minute. Gohan, Mirai also look at the desk while everyone just looked at him. Finally Sam took a deep breath walked up to the front of the class plugged in his iPod and started singing the song. At one of the lines he lifts up his shirt to reveal a scar caused by a gunshot wound, in turning making the class gasp. Once the song was over he looked at the ground.

"I was raised in the projects. I saw people get gunned down in the streets every day; I had friends get arrested for no reason. After my dad died cause of Cell…my mom had barely enough money to keep us afloat. Then my older brother got killed in a drive-by. I wound up getting arrested when I was 12 for breaking into a grocery store so I could get my mom some medicine and food." Sam said still staring at the ground. He then looked up and pointed to Gohan and Mirai, "But those 2 saved me, they're my brothers."

With that Sam turned around and walked up to his seat to take his seat. The rest of the day went by rather slow and melancholy. When it was time to leave, the three walked over to the nearest diner and got a bite to eat.

"Well, see ya'll tomorrow." Mirai said flying home. Gohan and Sam nodded and everyone flew their separate ways for the night.

The next day everyone met up and got ready for the field trip. Once in class everyone got briefed about what would be the plan during the trip. Soon after, the bus arrived and everyone boarded. Mirai and Gohan sat next to each other, Sam set behind them with Rebecca. Videl and one of her other friends, Ariel, sat across the row from Mirai and Gohan. As soon as the bus started rolling, Sam, like usual put his ear buds in and starts listening to his music. An hour rolls by finally Rebecca pulls out one of them and remarks, "You're always listening to music!"

He just looks at her, "I thought you like getting banged when there's music going?" She just pulls a 180 and looks at Gohan.

"What is wrong with your friend?" She asks Gohan, who in returns just shrugs. Videl then looks over at him, "Why don't you ever talk to us?"

Sharpner then obnoxiously intervenes, "Oh come on Videl, and he's probably still a virgin." In return Videl turns around and glares at him. "And I'm a virgin, what's your point Sharpner?"

Gohan in a sense of desperation to get away from that conversation yells "HEY LOOK WE'RE THERE!"

Within minutes the bus rolls to a stop and the students get out. A sergeant walks up and introduces himself. After a small safety briefing the class is shown around the barracks, chow hall. Then the class comes up to a wall, the sergeant hands out ear defenders and they walk into the firing range. "Alright, who want to give this a try?" the sergeant asks holding an m4a1. Immediately Sam is the first one to raise his hands, followed by Gohan and Mirai. With the 3 all armed and ready the range commander clears them hot. Within a couple of seconds the 3 are already reloading their second clip and soon have their weapons safed and cleared. As the class walks down everyone including the sergeant are stunned to see they all have hit their targets in or around the bulls-eye. Suddenly Videl, Rebecca and Ariel look the guys suspiciously.

The sergeant turns around with his mouth dropped, "Where did you guys learn to shoot like that?" In return the trio just answers "Practice." The class just continues to stare at them in disbelief. Then Sam wanting to show off some more looks at the sergeant and asks, "Do you guys have anything more challenging?"

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Mirai responded, only to have Gohan nod in agreement. Sam looked at them with this menacing grin, "Well sir, I've always wanted to those courses you have." Fortunately the sergeant agreed and gave the 3 of them a safety briefing and led them to a locker and armory. Sam got an HK416 with a holographic sight with a MP7, Gohan managed to get a MP5 along with a M1014 shotgun and a couple of flash bang grenades, while Mirai got a M27 IAR along with UMP 45. Plus they were each issued out USP .45 pistols. The team is then shown a quick layout of the structure they are "breaching".

"Ok, one last weapons check for you guys and ya'll be good to go." The sergeant says checking their outfits. He is surprised that they have the perfect balance of protection and kit, and proceeds to send them on their way. Meanwhile the class gets to watch through a set of watch towers. Videl, Rebecca and Ariel manage to get in the middle tower so they can overlook the trio.

"You guys ready?" Sam asks as they lined up against the wall to the first door.

"Yeah, you can say that…"Mirai complied ready to get it over and down with. Sam looked bad, lifted his mike up so no one on the network could hear what he was about to say.

"Just like Greslouw." Sam said and moved his hand, with that Gohan handed Sam a flash bang and moved to the front of the door. He quickly shot the hinges and kicked the door in and moved back to his spot behind Sam. Immediately upon the door being kicked in Sam threw the flash bang in the room. Once the grenade went off, the 3 rushed the room with Sam covering the left side of the room and Gohan and Mirai covering the right.

"Tangos 12 O'clock!" Sam yelled which was replied with Gohan pumping the target with his shotgun. After seeing this Sam questioned the team, "Cleared up?"

"Cleared down!" Mirai answered.

"Good, now let's clear the rest of the rooms." Sam said as they rushed down the hallway. Mirai and Gohan took rooms on the right while Sam took the rooms on the left. Almost instantaneously flash bangs were going off along with quick bursts of automatic and shotgun fire. Once the rooms were cleared they would move on to the next room. After repeating this procedure for about 10 minutes the group came up to a big oak door. Sam pulled out a breaching charged, armed it and slapped it on the door. Within seconds the door was gone and the team rushed into the huge room. Smoke, noise and flashes from the muzzles filled the room, the smoke cleared to reveal the 3 mates standing around.

"Gohan get down now!" Mirai yelled pulling his pistol and aiming towards Gohan without even looking. Videl and the girls looked away, and slowly opened their eyes after the gunshot. They were speechless to see Gohan still there but a cardboard target on the ground with a bullet hole in the chest.

"WHAT THE HELL SAM!" Gohan yelled furiously. Sam just grinned and slowly turned to his friend and patted his shoulder. "You missed one." He said jokingly.

"They are definitely keeping a secret." Videl thought to herself. Soon enough the class was headed back to school. By the time they got back it was already late in the afternoon so everyone went right home from school. For Gohan the flight home was a nice break. He loved flying; the peacefulness of the open sky was an amazing feeling. After a couple of minutes of flying nonchalantly he landed home and walked in. All of a sudden he felt a huge force tackle him to the ground. Once he looked up he saw his little brother staring down at him with a smile as wide as the moon.

"Gohan how was school?" Goten asked. Once Gohan stood back up and regained his balance he walked his little brother to their room. "It was great Goten and how was your day with mom?"

Goten then looked at the ground with a sad face. "Boring, I wish you didn't have to go to school so we could play." With that Gohan looked at him "Well I promise we can play after school tomorrow okay? But for now I'm tired."


End file.
